


Grieving ad Infinitum

by Minikomaki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Charlie actually sets rules and enforces them on Alastor, Comfort/Angst, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk has a week, Niffty really needs more love, Redemption, Tentacles, Then a month, still bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikomaki/pseuds/Minikomaki
Summary: Now that was a curious thought.His Angel.He never owned the other in contract or otherwise, yet Angel Dust had become his.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. The Death Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again, this time on saturday time table, this will take 4 weeks to finish for you guys, tags will update as needed or as they pop into my head cause I am shit at this.
> 
> SO much angst.
> 
> Welp, this sheep is out.

Alastor wished for a moment he had been like Husk and offered up his ability to love. No instead he has taken the safe path with his patrons. Those horrors he controlled and kept fed with his broadcasts. It was safer to keep them fed, after all he wouldn't ever fall in love. Well he never thought he would fall in love and now there were two that had forcibly wormed their way into his heart. Now he offered everything to his patrons, his heart, his body, his mind, anything for the power to find his Angel, to drag him back to hell if needed.

Now that was a curious thought. His Angel. He never owned the other in contract or otherwise, yet Angel Dust had become his. A subtle change Alastor hadn’t had time to properly reflect on with how busy he was with the hotel, between Husk and Angel, time spent content and busy. Pain laced up Alastor's spine then his neck snapping as it turned towards what had inflicted it.   
Another Overlord trying for the glory of taming the savage Radio Demon. Really couldn’t they just let him grieve his loss? 

Let him forget why he was shambling along ready to devour the entirety of hell. Alastor's mouth opened then the horrible screech of static and popping vacuum tubes. The horror that crossed the demon’s face would have caused a shiver of pleasure if it was allowed, instead he was eviscerated and left to the trailing shadows behind him, eager to devour the flesh left behind even if large chunks of it were ignored.

They had been cooking, something so mundane and without interest that Alastor adored. Time spent together bonding over their common love of food. Angel had been sweet, soft kisses and praised in Italian while the water boiled and sauces simmered. Alastor had gone to do something, probably start another dish before he simply heard the crash of the steel pot on the tiles. Gone, just like that, his breath stolen, his Angel gone. He stuttered for one moment in confusion before giving way to anger, and to the person who owned his Angel, if only due to a soul binding contract, even if the pimp didn’t seem to call upon him as often, perhaps fear of the princess. His coat appeared then, heavy and stifling on his form, button up neat even if the tails were tattered shadows already teeming at his feet. 

"Husk! We are going."

His voice already carried the sharp feedback of his emotions. His microphone spun into existence as Alastor stormed from the kitchen sweeping through the lobby. Husk looked up from where his gaze was fixed, head resting on the bottle. An ear swiveled ready to protest before he jerked upright. The bottle swiftly drained as Husk saw the other’s expression smile wide and feral eyes glowing bright in his anger.

"Charlie, man the bar or close it."

Husk called to the princess of hell easily clearing the bar and rushing forward to fall into step beside Alastor. The hotel doors flew open as shadows pulled them open for the warpath Alastor was on before falling into the mass that was trailing the deer. Demons scrambled away from Alastor's path those unlucky enough to wind up in it devoured by shadows or by Alastor himself. He didn't even finish them just ripping a chunk or two from them before letting those teeming shadows have the rest. It was a parade of carnage that flowed from the Radio Demon's wake. Parting harmlessly around the feline chimera as if he was a rock resting in a river of rapids, the shadows falling over themselves to stay away. 

Husk didn't question where they were going. How many times had he followed Alastor during these death parades? Enough to know where exactly to stand to keep himself safe from those shadows that occasionally cackled at him. Tendrils shot forth, ripping the doors from one of Valentino’s clubs, Alastor’s main shadow darting forward to sweep the area. Screams and chaos erupting through the room as light bulbs popped with the crashing waves of Alastor’s frequency. The shadows spilled into the building already causing mayhem as Alastor’s eyes scanned the room before the voice of who he was looking for bellowed around the area. 

"What in heaven do you think you are doing!?"

Alastor's head tipped radio dials rapidly spinning while his antlers spread, cracking in the speed of which they grew causing the velvet to split spilling fresh blood the trails dripping down Alastor’s face. The tall pimp rose from his seat, Dia and Summer who had flanked him moving to hide behind the couch. Alastor wasn’t sure what his appearance was as he took another step forward, shoes crunching on broken glass. That golden gun appeared before the ace of spades flew past pinning that hand to the couch. A second and third card joined the first, this time the three of diamonds and four of clubs.

"Where is Angel Dust."

The sharp crackle to the words static making the words near unintelligible the frequencies clashing with themselves. The moth looked confused as Wired shot out from the ground, walls and ceilings. Most intercepted by tentacles and shadows the last blocked by Husk as the feline fanned out cards to block it though he was clearly struggling. Vox sneered as he strutted to reach Valentino adjusting the gloves on his hands.

“The slut isn’t here.”

The clashing frequencies made Vox hard to understand as Alastor let his head tip the antlers growing again as blood began to bubble from the demon's eyes. Vox tugged the card free from Valentino’s sleeve, the slashes of the cards in the sleeves as the Moth narrowed his eyes, smoke billowing from his mouth. 

“Angel Cakes hasn’t been here for months because of that stupid hotel.”

Husk let his eyes glance over the two over lords his gaze then snapping to Alastor his fur bristling as the Radio Demon’s frequency dropped. 

"Weren't the two of you cooking?"

Alastor seemed to glitch with the question as if the words finally sunk in. His back rippled before tentacles burst forth with a splattering of blood, rending the jacket while a screech left the demon. The sound caused Husk’s ears to fold back as Vox’s screen cracked. Everything had then gone black. Another demon was bitten before the chunk of flesh was devoured a second bite and the body was discarded. Just barely enough to fill himself, the rest was for his patrons. Were Vox and Valentino even alive still? Had to be, Velvet hadn't crossed his path yet. Or maybe she did when there was nothing but darkness and pain.

"Alastor, not here, anywhere else is okay but not my fashion district."

Rosie's words cut through the fog, his head lolling as those dials fixed on the other overlord. Pristine and apart from him and his sea of shadows. Black, bleed and dripped from his eyes a tentacle winding around his throat to hoist him straighter to get a better look. She wasn’t cowering, even with the viscera already dripping from his antlers, the gore splattered across his body. A single strained step towards her, a heel clacking sharply on the ground. Yes Rosie, she shouldn’t be trifled with. He watched the Demoness cross her arms heel clicking in a steady rhythm his entire form shrinking back. A howl into the air of his pain as he slowly turned away dragged and held by tendrils of darkness guiding him to the next feeding ground.

It was easier not to think. To exist and not feel. To just kill, eat and repeat. The carnage broadcast all through hell. There was the momentary wonder if Husk was okay, that flavor resting on his tongue with a bitter note. No it was something else. Husk was fine, just giving Alastor space to grieve his loss. The loss that rent his heart in twain, emotions he didn't want to feel pulsing hotly through his veins. It was like losing his mother again, the same agony. No, better to just exist for the moment.


	2. The Fool's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost wings, and scatter memories.

It had been a struggle to make it home. Alastor had shut down, and Husk's attempts of reaching him had carved a wing from his body before he was aware it was missing as well as a chunk of his right arm. It still bled when he all but collapsed against the wooden door of the hotel. Niffty could tend to him. His right paw rose to open the door only for a smear of blood to trace it. Oh. It's fallen off. His head tipped looking to the trail of blood. Niffty was just within reach. Left paw to open the door as he stumbled into the lobby. He expected the cold of the ground to slam into his body instead he felt warmth and comfort.

"Husk!"

His name roused him just a smidge. Right he was bleeding out. Probably should get that tended to. Suddenly he was weightless. No that was wrong, he was simply being carried. Yeah good idea less work for him in his state. Who was carrying him though, only really Angel did that, rarely Alastor when he was in a mood. Angel, he was gone. This shot adrenaline through Husk form squirming. 

"Alastor needs me." 

The words came slurred worse than when he was drunk. Husk attempted to pull himself from whomever was carrying him. Just so that he could go and find the deer. The arms only tightened their grip before he found himself face down on one of the tables in the infirmary. Husk moved his arm to push himself up. Pain raced up his arm before he just collapsed back down with a groan. A warm hand on his back another between his ears scratching there. 

“Just relax for now Husk, we’ll send someone for Al.”

Alastor would be fine. The voice was soothing, a low purr starting not only from comfort but because it soothed the sharp stinging pain in his back. Blackness wrapped around him a short while later it was warm and comfortable. The light wasn’t though. It was sharp and stinging like he hadn’t gotten to a good place to sleep before passing out drunk. Maybe it had been the bar. Pain still throbbed dull and aching in his back and his right arm. Charlie was humming he was aware of that much, as well as the background noise of tortured screams. Alastor was broadcasting, it was fine, he was just hungry. A hand appeared as his nape then scratched and fussed, a purr started far too easily.

“How are you feeling?”

Husk’s eyes blinked slowly then, it was cold? He felt sore, and in pain, he could use several drinks.

“We thought we lost you for a moment there.”

Alastor was more important, Husk would be fine. Those fingers felt so nice along his spine, scratching the itch there. A stretch then long and spread out pain lacing up his right arm before Husk froze. The pain was back then stabbing up his right arm followed by a heavy ache and lightness on his back. Husk scrambled then. His form launching over the table as he rolled and dropped to the ground caused more pain as he fluffed up scrambling to get his bearings. Back arched sharply, his stump pulled close to his body his wings should have been spread wide however it was only the sharp stabbing pain along his back. Husk’s pupils were thin slits, his lips pulled back in a hiss before he spotted it, several of his feathers on a table leading further to a large trash bag several more sticking out. Husk’s stomach rolled then as it all seemed to slam back into his brain.

Alastor wasn’t fine, Alastor had hurt him, Alastor was alone right now. Husk didn’t have his wings, they had severed the other so he could keep his balance. They would regrow, in a long and painful process, it was the same with his arm. 

“Husk.” 

Tears dripped to the floor as Husk arched further hissing at Charlie as she came closer. Bags under her eyes smile stretched thin. How much time had he lost? How close had he been to his second death? Alastor couldn’t lose him as well.

“Angel’s gone.”

His voice was hoarse, scratchy like he hadn’t anything to drink for months. Maybe it was just days. 

“How long have I been asleep.”

Passed out would be the more accurate term. Blood loss was worse than being drunk. Niffty appeared then, looking thin and ragged in a different kind of way like she had thrown herself into cleaning, and likely had been the one to stitch him up. He would have to look and acknowledge that Alastor took two chunks of him in his grief if he did. Niffty moved forward then her hand coming to rest on the side of his face Husk pressing his nose into it out of habit. 

“Four days, I made you some broth.”

She spoke finally to a thermos held out to Husk who shifted to finally sit down and lean back against the wall. It was cool against his heated back as he let his eyes close the smell of the broth making his stomach growl. The cup from the top was filled and held out Husk first leading with his stump before switching to his left hand to take the cup and drink from it. He wanted to chug the broth but held himself back, his eyes closing at the taste before feeling the warmth of Niffty pressing to his side. The cup was offered for a refill as Husk looked to Charlie who’s gaze was on the radio in the room, Vaggie had appeared to take out the trash bags, his wing vanishing from the room.

The rest of the broth finished before Husk made his way back to a bed, drained and exhausted from his earlier panic. It became a sort of predictable pattern, wake, drink broth, fall back asleep. Morphine, usually kept tightly locked up, was used when the pain grew far too much for the chimera, Charlie speaking of shadows still trying to devour him. 

“Just burn em off.”

This caused Charlie’s words to stutter as Husk looked over his shoulder to the alcohol wipe in hand as she changed the bandages around the stitched flesh of where his wings used to sit. 

“The Shadows.”

Husk clarified as Charlie nodded dumbly for a moment looking at the raw skin, the area where fur and feather seemed to mend seamlessly together. Currently just bare skin. Shadows cling to the stray bits of fur and stitching trying to rip it open again. 

“Will it heal still?”  
“It’ll heal princess, Al had to burn away his own shadows from me before, got better then too.”

Charlie nodded, taking a breath before summoning a small flame. Bringing it closer to Husk she was swiftly greeted by the smell of burnt hair and flesh, the acrid smell was wholly unpleasant but it quickly was crushed out when the last of the shadows burned away. Husk had only tensed and made no further sound. Niffty appeared rapidly aloe already in hand. Charlie took it and slathered the area with a thick layer of the aloe vera. 

“He’s going quiet.”

Husk’s bleary gaze moved to watch the radio in the room the last scream stuttering and gargling as it faded. There were words, hidden behind so much static and bad air before it all died out with a single high pitched note. Alastor was off air, entirely, not even playing some bouncy music thanking everyone for listening just straight to dead air. Niffty moved her way to Husk’s chest then squeezing the cat tightly careful of his freshly burned back. 

“Let's get you wrapped up again, I’ll get you more food.”

Husk only nodded as Niffty disappeared from the room while Charlie got him properly bandaged up once more. Everything cleaned and tucked away the smell of burnt fur slowly fading from the room. Husk only sighed as he laid back amongst the pillow, now even softer it seemed his left paw grabbing the book from the side table and opening it to the page he left off on. Angel wouldn’t let it down for him reading this bad romance novel, but it had been a present from Alastor, all those years ago and was well worn in the pages.


	3. Heaven is a place in hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief glimpse of heaven, Angel doesn't like it.

It disappeared far too suddenly for Angel. The heat of the steam from draining pasta. Everything was far too bright too. The dreary red sky was replaced with bright blue. Angel looked around a hand coming to rest on his hip as he suddenly paused. Eyes darted down to his single hand, there wasn’t another pair, or even a third pair. He spun then, pale skin, pale blonde hair. Hands pressed to his stomach a simply white shift covering him. His hands moved then to lift the shift to double check that he still had everything. It was dropped again in short order. Angel’s head moved up then towards the sky. Hanging in the sky was a red orb several rings circling it in various colors thick red clouds wrapping around it. And the moon he was so used to seeing was just a speck. 

A deep shuddering breath as his hands gathered the material in his hands. Angel found himself taking a step forward closer to that orb as he found worry and concern cropping up into his chest. The flutter of wings caused him to spin with the attempt to manifest a gun though nothing appeared. Two hands wrapped around the one offered with a vigorous shake from a small cherub. It’s soft cream colors matched that lavender skin nicely as the lamb-like cherub grinned widely. 

“Welcome to heaven! I am so sorry about your untimely demise.”

Angel could only blink as he stumbled back away from the lamb who fluttered around before pulling Angel forward into a hug. 

“I am sure you will love it here!” 

Angel pushed the lamb back with his hands coming up to just create space. Was that how Alastor felt for those first few months when Angel had invaded his personal space. Angel didn’t fully grasp what was happening still, he had been making dinner, now he was in heaven.

“Oh shit.”

Angel spun looking to hell in the sky. Watching hell in the distance before finding the fear bubble up.

“Alastor, Husk.” 

Angel spun to the cherub again. His mouth opening as a hand pointed to hell before coming to rest in front of him, hands waving as he took another deep breath. 

“I need to go back to hell.”

The cherub tipped their head looking to Hell hanging in the sky before looking back to Angel.

“Anthony, why would you want to go to hell?” 

The question slammed into Angel as he stared at the cherub. His name felt disgusting rolling off of it’s tongue, nothing like when Alastor breathed it into his neck while clinging to him for affection, or the exasperated tone Husk sometimes said it in when Angel was pressing his luck. It felt wrong dropping from that Cherub’s mouth.

“Honey, call me Angel Dust, no one calls me that anymore.”

The Cherub blinked head tipping as another appeared beside the first looking through a book. This one was lightly colored pink with cream skin.

“Andy, is this Anthony?”

The first looked over as he nodded his head fluttering closer.

“Prefers the name Angel Dust which is silly.”

The two cherubs spoke to each other as Angel walked passed them towards the gate, it was massive and really had no place here a thick fog rested just beyond it as well as a podium. Several more people appeared before the gate, looking lost and confused as the second fluttered over.

“Anthony, we need to process you, so that we can continue.”

Angel Dust’s hand waved to the now five other people standing around.

“Deal with them first, I want someone higher.”

Really Angel didn’t care, the cherub looking at him before nodding and speaking with Andy in a hushed tone. The rest of the people were welcomed to heaven, wished well and sent through the gate. The gate that opened wasn’t the massive pearly gates but a far smaller gate located at the base, near invisible amongst the larger gate. Angel tapped his foot eyes watching Hell in the distance. 

“You wished to speak to a higher authority?”

The southern accent caused Angel to spin arms crossing as he glared at the man, white wings folded behind his back, his face hidden behind a mask that made Angel tense. Really the entire thing looked wrong even the shadow cast was wrong.

“Yeah, though I am wondering if I need an even higher authority.”

The angel’s head tipped as he nodded along, Andy dropping a book into his hand the moment it was held out the book pulled before him. It was rather thin, the pure white covered seemed to be riddled with bullet holes and a spider web. 

“The only higher power then me is God, are you sure you want me to get them?”  
“No, not really.”

The angel looked through the book humming as he turned through pages pausing as he looked over Angel Dust the mask hiding his expression though it still seemed judgmental.

“You came here from Hell, after attempting to redeem yourself and now are upset over the redemption because?”  
“I didn’t get ta say goodbye ta my boyfriends, or any of my friends down there!”

The angel hummed contemplative as he flicked through the book it remained floating on a page as he held out his hand for another book, this one thick and black bound with cracked leather a deer skull embossed onto the front. 

“Is that the entirety of your complaint?”

Really how he casually looked through the two books bored made Angel want to simply punch him or claw off that mask to make him pay attention to him.

“You are dating the Radio Demon and his pet?” 

Angel Dust seethed at this his finger jabbing the angel harshly on his chest.

“Husk ain't a pet.”

The angel simply pushed Angel Dust’s hand away projecting disgust while the wings split apart into four the lower pair loose wrapping around the angel’s waist.

“As I was saying you were dating the Radio Demon, do you think he could ever love you?”

Angel Dust paused at this, the same insecurity roaring to life in his chest as his hand pointed his mouth open to protest before it fell, mouth closed a hand then gripping his chest. The swell of pain there was stamped down again as Angel Dust dropped his fist scowling at the angel.

“Don’t care, he doesn’t flinch when I touch him anymore, sometimes he’ll even come ta me before Husk.” 

Angel Dust let his eyes trail to hell again a soft yearning in his expression.

"There are no second chances."  
"What's heaven got that they can't provide for me?"

The angel hummed snapping the large book shut once more as it vanished from sight. The first book tugged back over a quill appearing in the angel's hand as it scrawled a note before closing the book and letting it vanish. 

"Take my hand Anthony."

Two more wings appeared wrapping around the angel's face as the mask fell and disappeared. Angel Dust found himself taking another shuddering breath before reaching out to take the hand into his.

"Thank you."

The angel gave no response before the ground under them seemed to screech as a pit began to appear. Angel Dust was pulled against that body another set of hands winding around his waist as they began to descend into the pit. The two cherubs looked over confused but waving goodbye. Angel Dust found himself clinging as everything seemed painful, it flooded each sense and pulse hotly through his body. Moments were lost before Angel found himself gently set on the ground twenty yards from him stood Alastor. 

The red clad demon stood there kept upright by tentacles that seemed to erupt from under his clothes, his eyes filled with static deep black pits with thin red pinpoints, viscera and gore hanging from his teeth, antlers growing and spreading out only to snap and crack under their own weight more growing into their place. A partially eaten demon held in hand as Angel stepped back the angel that had brought him down now missing.

"Oh, Alastor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week finishes this, I still need to finish editing that chapter. I am not ready for it.
> 
> Come and see what a sheep is thinking at Sheepsies_Maki on twitter, it's also where I post any doodles I do.


	4. To rebuild what's lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chunk. cuddle down with a cup of something warm, and enjoy. 
> 
> No new warnings, this sheep is out.

A step towards Angel the static pitched as Alastor's head lolled while tentacles adjusted their grip to keep the demon upright. Angel realized then that the Radio Demon wasn't conscious, or rather he wasn't responsive to outside stimulus as his form was held ridged by the very things he used to often attack with. A crack, his arm hanging wrong for a second while Alastor took another step forward tear gathered in Angel's eyes. 

"Hey Smiles, come on I need ya ta see me."

Angel's voice caused him to jerk to a stop. His back straightened then as he seemed to take in Angel's appearance a hand reached forward for a moment before a screech left the deer. Angel slapped his hands over his ears as he flinched. Those too long fingers wound around his neck Angel gasping as his hand moved to brush against the back of Alastor’s hand. More tears fell as a hand reached out to stroke and soothe Alastor. The skin felt odd under Angel's fingers as his thumb rubbed the high cheek bones only to stare at the pale skin revealed under the layers of dirt and gore.

"Come on Al, it's me I'm back you can relax again."

Alastor's hand squeezed tighter, actually cutting off Angel air before it all gave way. Alastor pitched forward Angel barely catching the deer and the heavy static replaced with the broken and quiet stutter of dead air. Angel fussed and soothed the other holding him tightly to his chest before Angel pressed a soft kiss to messy locks.

"Let's go home."

A crack as the antlers fell off, severed by an unknown force. The tendrils receding slowly into his body leaving clean lines in the gore that cloaked Alastor. 

"Husky and I will get you cleaned up."

Angel breathed the words righting himself and Alastor before taking up the deer’s hand, a careful step around the now dropped body before starting towards the hotel. It was slow going. Alastor after all seemed to refuse to come back. The off air noise slowly becomes background noise with Angel chatting about nothing and everything. How the streets seemed so quiet, that the view of Hell from Heaven was strange. A pause outside of one of Valentino's clubs the windows shattered not a soul in sight. The structure was ripped apart like something had burst out of it. Angel just tugged Alastor along making sure to catch him whenever he stumbled. 

"Al, come on."

Angel stared as the deer just stared as a hanging streamer. The light reflected in a dazzling display. Angel didn't know exactly how much Alastor was taking in though the moment the wind moved the streamer causing the lights to dance and refract through the air caused Alastor to dart forward and hide behind Angel. It was adorable seeing him react in such a prey like manner though the mirth was quick to fade. It took several moments of coaxing to get Alastor to move again and even then the pace was slower then before. Their fingers were now wound together, Angel's jacket draped over the Radio Demon's head acting as blinders. The carnage was finally starting to drop off. The hotel came into view eventually. A blood trail had started and gotten Alastor to actually move forward a sort of rush though he paused to constantly check his surroundings. His head would move a majority of the area hidden from his sight by the jacket.

Angel paused seeing the smear of blood on the door. Old and dry, just like the trail leading to it. Alastor however was already reaching forward to knock on the door. The same slow pattern he always knocked with. Angel didn't understand why he knocked. Usually he swept in with such a flourish it demanded attention. The knock repeated once more Angel looking at him in confusion, while Alastor’s gaze shifted from the door before looking at Angel Dust his head tipping up to stare into his eyes finally processing what he was seeing.

"Anthony."

The single name was breathed with so much hope it broke Angel's heart.

"Miss me Smiles?"

The question came with the door opening. Duotone red and heterochromatic pink locked with a single sunset eye. It darted back and forth between the two rapidly Niffty bouncing in place, her smile stretched wide. The three remained in this state until Charlie's voice carried out. Worn and tired.

"Niffty who is it?"

The three looked at Charlie, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail, a simple tank top and sweatpants, with dark bags under her eyes from the last hectic week. 

"Al."

The pure relief in her voice caused the deer to flinch back. Angel turned to watch the Radio Demon before shouting out as Alastor dropped. Everything slamming into him then. The hunger, the drain from the sheer amount of energy he used, letting his patrons all but have their way with him. Angel scrambled barely catching the deer, worry and concern over his features. A hand moved pressing to his chest just to feel that rapid heart beat pounding away in that chest. 

Angel sighed in relief at it, Alastor was okay, and Angel could work with that, he was just unconscious. The smile still on his features, so much smaller and less worn. Angel shifted the picking up Alastor and froze. Far too light in his arms. Worry and concern bubbled in his chest as Charlie darted forward.

“Alastor?”  
“He’s fine toots, just decided on an importu nap.”

Charlie wanted to yell to fuss and scream before she took a breath. Niffty tugged on Angel’s top, her single eye watching the spider, her mouth carved into a far smaller smile. Charlie moved to pluck up Angel’s coat as it had fallen when Alastor had passed out.

“I can wash him up if you like, so you can go see Husk.”

Husk. The name caused fear to spike in his chest. Angel took a step forward before shaking his head as he looked to Alastor. 

“I’ll help you get him clean then all three of us can go and see Husk tagether.”

Niffty nodded as the two made their way in and towards the elevator. It was quiet now, the lived in quiet that didn’t grate on a person. The elevator humming the soft chime of the bell and gentle hum as the doors slid open. Niffty tugged open the door to Alastor’s room when they approached Angel giving a soft chuckle because it hadn’t changed, he wasn’t sure how long he had been gone, but this hadn’t changed. Niffty darted ahead to start filling the bathtub as Angel made his way slowly along. Once in the bathroom Angel crouched down situating Alastor on his lap before starting to remove the gore encrusted clothes. 

It took work, getting the outer layer off Niffty assisting as she could, shoes removed, then socks. The jacket, and bowtie. None of this would be salvageable or at least Angel didn’t think it could be. The dress shirt was pulled free and Angel froze. Dark bruising ran along his torso and arms. His arms appeared to have been broken healed then broken again to be set. Each rib so prominent skin pulled taut over his skeleton. Angel found tears gathering as Niffty’s hand pressed to his own. 

“We just have to make sure to keep him fed.”

Angel nodded as the tears fell dripping to the too sharp cheek before slowly rolling turning red in the process. Niffty pointed to the bathwater, half full and steaming, after all it would likely need to be drained and refilled several times. Soap, shampoo and washcloths appeared as Angel pulled free his gloves setting them off to the side. 

“Let’s get him clean.” 

It took close to an hour in the end. The tub drained four times, but eventually, his hair was clean and the gore washed down the drain. The towel wound tight around Alastor’s body was too large and fluffy to be one of his. Angel scooped him up again face nuzzling in the space between the ears finding it odd to not see antlers atop the other’s head. A thumb rubbed gently across his cheek. A blanket was tugged up and Angel swaddled Alastor in them before making his way to the closet. It was opened with a flourish as Angel looked over the clothing before frowning. Several of the sweaters he had been missing hung neatly there obviously clean but more worn then when Angel had lost them. One was taken along with a pair of shorts and then just socks. 

Making his way back he watched Niffty as she sat beside him on the bed frowning as she just stared at him.

“What do you think he can stomach when he wakes.”  
“Venison, Slice it super thin for him, trimming all the silver away.”

Niffty smiled at this, her head nodding before she dated from the bed. 

“I’ll have to go shopping then.”

Angel smiled at this nodding before freeing Alastor from his blanket prison in order to dress him once more. New scars across Alastor’s shoulder blade likely from whatever he had been doing while Angel had been gone. Clean and dressed and smelling faintly of the shampoo Angel found himself sighing as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Alastor’s neck just wanting to be close for a moment. He would have to apologize when Alastor was conscious again, after all he hadn’t gotten consent to clean and redress him much less undress. Wrapping him in the blanket again Angel scooped him up before making his way from the room once more.

Vaggie stood a short way down the hall, her gaze shooting to Angel then Alastor before returning to Angel. Her mouth opened to say something before just waving for Angel to follow along. When the elevator doors closed Vaggie took a deep breath. 

“I wanted to warn you, Husk isn’t doing well.”

Angel’s gaze snapped to the moth as she crossed her arms, her single eyes staring at a point on the floor away from Angel. She was dressed in a sweater and leggings, looking less tired then Charlie but just as exhausted. Angel offered only a soft look towards Vaggie at this, the woman clearly upset by the turn of events.

“I’m sure he’ll perk right up seeing Al and I.”

Vaggie let her gaze move then to Alastor a frown crossing the salvadorian’s features. She recalled seeing Husk, bleeding wing and arm missing. When Charlie had picked him up, he panicked ready to go and search for Alastor, the very demon who seemed impossibly tiny in Angel’s arms at the moment. 

“At least we know redemption works.”

Vaggie’s eyes snapped to Angel her eyes widening as Angel focused on Alastor. Clean and asleep, or at least asleep is what Angel wanted to believe. The door chimed then and slid open the short ride finished as Vaggie made her way towards the infirmary Angel falling into step behind her. The first step into the room caused Angel to wince at the smell. Disinfectant and blood. Two that never mixed well. Husk was sitting with a blanket around his shoulders book on his lap. Husk’s ear twitched first then his gaze followed as he saw both Angel and Alastor. At first he froze before his eyes widened his mouth opening then closing again.

“Angel.”

The pure relief in that word broke Angel’s heart. 

“Heaven ain't that great when I’m without the two of ya.”

Husk wanted to laugh, to launch himself at Angel, hug him, kiss him, never let him go. However his gaze soon dropped to Alastor. Panic and relief in equal parts before his left hand patted the bed area beside him. 

“Come on put him down he’s got to be getting heavy.” 

Angel made his way across the room coming to settle beside Husk shifting Alastor so that he was closer to Husk. A claw moved to brush the bangs from the deer’s face. Angel just watched as Husk seemed to take the other in before the cat’s mouth opened again.

“He didn’t take you vanishing like that well.” 

Claws cupped under the chin as Husk moved to nuzzle between the ears. 

“Angel, I don’t think I can face him.”

Angel’s eyes snapped at the cat taking him in fully before noting the blanket it sat too low on the cat’s shoulders, his left hand favored over his right. Vaggie’s words pulse through Angel’s head again as he tugged the blanket back noting the missing wings, the arm. Bandages wound around his chest, his right arm, the arm that was missing from a little above the elbow down.

“Husky.” 

The pure concern there as Angel’s hand moved to cradle the cat's face as his ears folded back eyes keeping away from Angel’s. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, Alastor is more important.”

Angel wanted to argue the fact that Husk was just as important but the sharp crackle of a radio tuning on filled the room instead. Alastor moved just enough to nuzzle closer to Husk before settling again with a soft exhalation. Husk tensed during this his eyes fixed on Alastor as if he knew a big secret the deer pressing against him didn’t.

“Angel, Alastor is going to feel horrible when he comes too, you are going to need to comfort him.”  
“Why can’t you comfort him?”  
“Angel, I don’t have my wings because of him, I lost my right arm, he will know and he will feel worse, you will need to be there for him.”

Each statement came with Husk’s claws digging into the mattress, it was better than the alternative of Alastor or Angel. Angel took the words in worry across his features as he shifted adjusting himself to pull Husk closer to himself. A quick kiss as Angel looked to Alastor, who in his current state seemed to slowly scan through channels tuning and adjusting, his ears twitching occasionally as he did this. It was a buzzing that passed over all of Angel’s senses, something he associated with the deer to the point that it was strange when it wasn’t there. 

“What happened, when I got ripped to heaven, I was only gone a few hours right?”

Husk’s head shook as he leaned back wrapping the blanket around his shoulders again, eyes closing. 

“I can only tell you what I know, Alastor said we were going, storming from the hotel, I followed. I always follow when he calls me Husk, He confronted Valentino then he slipped. Something broke in him, Those tentacles of his took over, he bit off my wing, tore a chunk from my arm, lost it coming back here. I don’t know what he was doing but I know he was broadcasting. I lost days, I think you’ve been gone a week.” 

Angel was frozen there. What felt like scant moments for him had been days here. That ment Alastor had been pushed to his limit and forcibly held there for days. The only thing that marked him as horrified was his wide eyed gaze. Husk's claw appeared gently brushing against Angel's cheek. 

"Hey, focus on me Angie, he'll recover, bounce back twice as annoying."

Husk gave him a soft look and Angel nodded smiling. Charlie appeared again looking more exhausted than she had been before. Exhaustion now clinging to her far more tightly. 

"He won't be leaving the hotel for a while." 

She spoke her horns still breaking through her golden hair pulsing hotly against her head with the sheer amount of energy she had just used.

"What did you do Princess?"

Charlie smiled, spinning as her arms raised holding a note causing the walls to shimmer and glow giving the feline chimera all the clues he needed.

"A barrier to keep him here until he is strong enough to break it and not a moment before."

Angel didn't know why the relief sprung so strongly from his chest at the words. Hope followed it as Angel gave a soft laugh. 

"You got grounded."

Angel booped Alastor's nose at the sentence, the static having settled a few moments ago. The white noise was back though he still didn't stir much. Alastor's nose eventually wrinkled then eyes scrunching together, ears wiggling softly. Eyes opened just as Niffty appeared holding a platter in her hand. The red meat was thinny slide then rolled up into delicate tubes. There were various fruits beside the meat, mostly blackberries and apples already sliced. 

"Course you wake for food." 

Angel pouted as Husk gave a soft chuckle, his claws coming to rest between the deer's ears petting the hair there before that single paw moved to his chin to tip up Alastor’s head so that he could look at his expression. Eyes dull and unfocused bits of static running through the eyes occasionally.. Another snort left him as he let it drift back to the food.

"He isn't even fully awake."

Husk took up a roll of meat holding it out to Alastor. Drool filled the Radio Demon's mouth before it opened in order to eat the morsel. Angel watched this with fascination before plucking up a piece himself. 

"Careful he will take your fingers off in this state."

Angel nodded as Alastor opened his mouth again and accepted the next piece. It was almost peaceful feeding the demon, the fruit being far more tricky though the apples vanished as quickly as the meat. When the plate was emptied the deer simply nuzzles back into the warmth of the blanket. Charlie had watched the entire thing with a sort of wonder. 

"Hard to believe he is responsible for that rampage when he is being this cute."

She spoke as Husk growled low curling around Alastor. Angel didn't understand why Husk reacted like this until it clicked. For the longest time Husk was the only one Alastor trusted to let down his guard like this. Even now Husk was protective of the deer. When there was no threat to the red demon other than a support network that might smother him. Angel found a laugh bubbling out as he watched this all.

"Glad to be home." 

That statement lasted until roughly four thirty in the morning. Everyone was woken by the sharp screech of static and a scream. Husk jerked awake heckles raising before noticing the wiggling form on the floor. Angel arrived first having fallen asleep in a spare bed. Seeing Alastor there and fully panicking as he struggled uselessly in the blanket. The eyes filled with static pupils far too small to see clearly in the dark eyes flicking to radio dials occasionally.

"Shit Al give me a sec," the deer pinned as Husk stared, ears folded back, "almost got ya just a sec," the blanket unraveled, then a leg moving back as a foot slammed into Angel's stomach.

"Fuck Smiles."

The words came choked out as Alastor scrambled back. His back pressing to the corner behind him as the door opened light flooding the room. Two occupants flinched at the brightness of it. Alastor continued to breath harshly, chest rising and falling rapidly. 

"Angel, he's panicking just back off." 

Husk hissed out as Angel crept forward. The spider paused in his trek to the deer. Alastor’s ears were pointed sharply forward as Charlie and Vaggie made their way over.

“What happened?”

Husk let himself collapse back into the bed, his eyes exhausted as he watched deer slowly coming back from wherever his mind had put him. His hands coiled close the sharp feedback quieting down slowly as his breathing slowed. Husk waved a hand to the blanket laying mostly flat on the ground, the fabric on the side against Alastor punctured from his claws. Charlie slowly processed as Vaggie moved forward crouching. 

“Alastor.”

It was almost harsh in tone. Alastor’s eyes snapped to the moth, his eyes blinking as he took a shuddering breath.

“Where are you?”  
“Infirmary.”  
“Who’s in front of you.”

Alastor’s eyes moved then his eyes took in Angel dust sitting there hand still curled over his stomach from the kick. Alastor seemed to take it all in before the dawning realization crossed his mind.

“Angel your back.”  
“Gotta go through that a few more times for it to sti-”

Angel found it cut off as Alastor tackled into him. It might have hurt if they weren’t so low to the ground already and Alastor weighing so little for a change. Angel only laughed lower arms wrapping lightly around the deer as he rested against Angel before his hands moved to squish his face as if it would make it all more real. Angel watched as Alastor adjusted his fingers running through the soft fur along his neck before squishing the spider's face again.

“You know that cost’s extra.”

Angel found the quip falling before Alastor surged forward capturing the spider’s mouth in a kiss. Angel found himself blushing as Alastor pulled back eyes half lidded as his fingers moved to lace with Angel’s.

“Anthony.” 

Vaggie cleared her throat as both looked to the moth.

“I’m proud of you, but Alastor, you and Husk still need rest, Charlie needs sleep, I need sleep, everyone needs sleep.”

Alastor wasn’t tired, he was feeling rather energetic if asked. Alastor’s smile fell a bit, lips still curled up in a smile but obviously displeased with the statement. Removing himself from Angel he took a moment before pushing himself upright standing up fully. Perhaps it was a good thing that Angel was close by because the moment he had gotten himself upright everything came crashing down. Darkness swam up into his vision as he swung before finding the ground rushing up at him once more. When it all faded back into focus Alastor was being carried to a bed, his head pressed to Angel’s shoulders, fingers clinging tightly to the other’s shirt shoulder’s shaking.

“Congratulations on almost passing out.”

The heavy sarcasm in Vaggie’s voice carried while she picked up the blanket that Alastor had been wrapped in. Angel set him down while Vaggie made her way over. 

“Take some time you talk show shit lord.”

Alastor opened his mouth to protest, the blanket cutting it off as she tossed it over him. Angel let out a sort of chuckle as Charlie made her way over to snuggle against Vaggie’s side with a yawn. 

“Well since everyone is already awake, maybe Niffty has finished breakfast.”  
“That is unlikely Charlotte.”

All eyes other than Husk’s moved to the deer as he sat there blanket now pooled around his waist. 

“She usually doesn’t start cooking until seven, it's roughly five right now.”

Alastor spoke his gaze drifting to the door as Vaggie groaned Charlie sighing softly. Alastor let himself lean back as he drifted closed before snapping open again. The hiss of static echoed his head snapping to watch Niffty as she held out a tray with a single cup of coffee on it.

“I heard you wake, sorry it took so long to get you this, I’ll bring you something later, I gotta go make breakfast now.” 

Alastor took the cup, his head nodding before Angel swatted at his arm while Charlie pulled up a chair. 

“Al, we need to talk.” 

Charlie spoke her hands pressing together as Alastor’s eyes narrowed. A long drink from the cup of coffee as his gaze moved towards Husker, sleeping soundly through everything, poor things he had to be exhausted. 

“Alastor, you need to rest, I know you want to already just put this behind you and ignore everything, but I can feel how weak you are right now.”

Alastor tensed as this fingers digging into the cup though it barely even gave. Angel shifted hoping to soothe Alastor by cuddling close to him though it only caused a whine of static. Creating more space Angel flopped along the bed simply watching Alastor. 

“I am not that weakened.”

Vaggie only raised a brow hip cocking out as Charlie sighed softly. She opened her mouth before Angel stood and only wrapped his hands around Alastor’s.

“Smiles, Nuggsies could beat you right now.”

Alastor’s ears folded back as the whine started again before Husk huffed from the bed. It took a few moments for Husk to first stand then balance himself enough to make his way to the bed Alastor was in. The blanket helped with balance before Husk all but collapsed beside Alastor on the small bed. Husk rolled to face Alastor before his arm wound around the deer's waist ignoring all of the protests and pushing limbs of the deer. The coffee cup was held up by Alastor as Husk dragged him close to avoid spilling the beverage on the chimera. Angel’s finger lightly brushing his own caused Alastor to let go of the cup, his first hand joining the second before Husk just nuzzled close, a purr starting heavily causing the demon to finally settle.

“Just shut up Al, I'm tired and you're noisy.”

Alastor was about to protest again to state he wasn’t being noisy but recalled rather quickly that Husk was more sensitive to his noises. A soft noise as his gaze drifted to his cup of coffee with a forlorn gaze even as he relaxed against the chimera. A glare was sent towards the princess and her girlfriend while Angel settled as well with a wide yawn. Charlie sighed as she slid from the chair making her way out of the room, Vaggie simply following. The moth gave one last look of worry and concern crossing her features as the light flicked off hiding it from the three in the room. 

When Husk woke again it was to the smell of food and the feeling of being crushed. His eyes slid open as he stared Alastor coiled close to his chest shivering and trembling under the blanket. Angel was standing by a table food pressed into his mouth as Husk shifted only to feel Alastor cling tighter.

“Angel.” 

The spider looked over even with the hushed tone a brow raising as Husk waved him over. 

“I can’t hold him and rub his back right now, between his shoulder blades, it’ll feel weird but it’ll settle him.”

Angel blinked at what Husk was talking about before watching as the cat moved the blanket just enough. His back seemed to be writhing as Husk wrapped an arm around the deer tugging him closer watching Angel expectantly. Angel slowly reached out a hand pressing it to the upper back before rubbing a circle. The skin seemed to ripple and pulse once more before it settled once again far too tight around Alastor a gentle sigh passing from his lips as he nuzzled closer to Husk.

“The hell was that Husk?” 

Angel asked, squeezing onto the far too small mattress in order to sandwich Alastor between the two of them.

“His patrons, they are likely still hyped up from how much Alastor gave of himself.”

Angel looked at Alastor sleeping so soundly still even if he had seemed alert before.

“His patrons?”

This question caused Husk to shift as if uncomfortable with the topic. His claws ran gently up and down besides the deer's spine, still far more visually there then it should be.

“He knows Voodoo and Blood magic, Voodoo is his shadows and deals, the Blood magic is tied directly to his patrons,” Husk’s paw paused pressing to the space between Alastor’s shoulders again, “His patrons provide him with the power and those tentacles of his all he has to do is feed them.”

Angel watched Husk as he nuzzled his face into Alastor’s hair, eyes closing. 

“So they are under his skin right now.” 

Husk snorted at this causing an ear to flick into his face as Angel watched the entire thing. 

“They aren't under my skin.” 

Angel blinked in surprise as Alastor shifted his gaze still filled with sleep, a hand reaching out to brush along Angel’s cheek, eyes slowly drifting closed again. 

“My upper back is just the easiest place to open a portal, they are restless because I wanted back my body.”

Angel looked worried before blinking as he moved away causing those eyes to open again while Husk snuggled closer. 

“I got something to eat for the two of ya, Niffty made it not sure when the two of ya would wake though.” 

Alastor was already drooling at the thought of food sitting up though Husk hardly moved, the deer hadn’t noticed it yet and he wasn’t ready just then to break his good mood. The bowl was dropped into Alastor’s lap empty before Angel poured a thick soup into it from a thermos. Once the bowl was full it was scooped up Alastor drinking from the bowl. Fingers used to pluck up the larger chunks of meat that he couldn’t just slurp up. Husk himself sat up shortly after with Alastor distracted by food. His own bowl was prepared as Angel returned to his own meal. Alastor ate four more bowls full before even deeming that he could stop still hungry but done eating for the time being. Husk barely finished his one bowl. 

Angel gathered the dishes watching Husk with worry as he waved his paw trying to divert Angel’s attention before Alastor noticed. The deer did notice though his head tipping as those eyes looked back and forth between the two, the unguarded curiosity would have sent a flutter through Husk’s chest if he wasn’t still without his wings, or even his right arm. Those duotone red eyes fixed on Husk then, the spider after all was just as concerned, an ear flagged lightly as he took in Husk before the ears shot upright before abruptly folding back. Husk offered a soft smile to Alastor as the wide smile fell to a far smaller one, the deer’s hand rose to cup Husk’s face fingers scratching into the soft fur while his free hand moved to search for Husk’s paw to lace fingers with claws. 

“Husker, what happened?”

He couldn’t find that right paw concern and worry surging though he only watched the smile spreading out slowly obviously tense and uneasy. Husk opened his mouth, his smile dropping as he nuzzled into the hand pressed to his features eyes closing as he gave a soft purr. Alastor watched this all with increasing concern until Husk pulled free before moving his shoulder enough for the blanket to slip away from his back and shoulders. Alastor went still seeing the other, the bandages he had noticed before wound around to his back not crossed around the wings but to cover where they had been, the arm wrapped as well. Soon the high pitched whine of static started before it began to tune and pop. Angel watched the two of them Husk shrinking down his fur seeming to flatten out while Alastor sat there still. 

“Fuck, Alastor, you aren’t to blame, it was my own stupidity that did this.”

Husk moved forward then his left paw caressing Alastor’s face before running his thumb claw under Alastor’s eyes forcing those black tears to follow the path of his claw before running down into the fur at the base of the claws. Alastor’s gaze drifted then to the missing right arm, his fingers still searching for the missing paw.

“I took a bite of you.” 

The amount of emotion in that single sentence caused Husk to tense as Angel stared slack jawed at the deer demon, his ears curved forward. It was strange to even see tears running down from Alastor’s eyes, the black tar of them so similar to his blood, for the radio demon who was all smiles and bravado to feel a genuine emotion. The grief of having lashed out at a person so precious to him at his lowest. 

“I’m fine Al, I will he-”  
“No.”

Husk jumped at the snapping word, the harsh sting of the static even as Alastor’s gaze remained firmly trained on his lap, Husk shifted using the paw still cupping Alastor’s cheek to lift his head back up to see the expression on the other’s face.

“Husk, I took a bite of you.”

That wrenched into Husk’s chest as his paw dropped from Alastor’s face, the claws quickly coiling into the covers crumpled between them. Husk understood that Alastor felt horrible about lashing out as he had. That he was down several limbs because of the demon across from him, a snarl pulled from Husk’s throat then as his left paw moved grabbing the front of the sweater Alastor was still dressed in, he wasn’t putting up with Alastor’s self flagellation. 

“No you fucking listen to me Alastor.” 

Alastor flinched back when his full name dripped from Husk’s mouth, the tone of the words ones he normally only heard used against those who had managed to piss the cat off greatly, their few actual arguments had left Alastor on the receiving end still only a few times.

“I was the idiot that decided to try and fucking comfort you when you got the news, I was the idiot, not you, you didn’t even fucking know it was me, I survived, the six others who got closer to you didn’t, you recognized me enough to not eat me entirely.” 

Alastor’s ears folded back, the urge to run away put distance between himself and Husk overriding the rational thoughts of his mind. Finding the strength for it seemed so hard at that moment. The stray pieces of shadow that fell all over the hotel. Eyes flickered briefly Husk blinking at Alastor while his shadow consolidated to pull viciously on Angel’s arm. The spider looked in confusion to the aspect of Alastor as it tried to drag him closer with horror on it’s features. Angel’s eyes danced to Alastor then the static pitching before it all died with a series of pops, Alastor disappearing from the room. Husk’s fist remained in the air before he scrambled forward then muscles moved to spread missing wings for balance only for the Chimera to fall from the bed unable to keep balance. Angel darting upright to catch Husk before he fell to the ground, fear resting on the spider’s features.

“Husk!”  
“I don’t fucking know, call Vaggie and Charlie!”

The next twenty minutes were spent with the hotel in absolute chaos as everyone searched for Alastor. Niffty found him in the end, resting in the shadows of a less used hall. Her single eye was fixed on the deer, worried about him. He seemed far to still even with his breathing sharp and fast, his heart pounding in his chest. Far too weak and far to grey, like he didn’t have enough energy to even sustain himself. She would need to get him something different then the venison that she had been using, perhaps a sinner. Her smile spread as the rapid steps of someone approaching filled the hall. The shadows flicked briefly as Niffty shifted to stand making her way closer to Alastor ready to defend him if needed, it was the least she could do for him. 

After all the shadows only wiggled and didn’t manifest to protect him as they usually did. Angel Dust stopped with a little slide. Watching Alastor there for a moment before rushing forward as Niffty moved so that Angel could scoop up the deer, so light and pale. One hand traced under Alastor’s eyes, clearing that dark track before he spun long legs carrying the deer back towards the infirmary. More populated halls and Charlie appeared easily keeping stride with Angel, her eyes taking the other’s appearance in.

“Is he breathing?”  
“Yeah I think he’s just out cold again.”

Husk bolted upright the moment the two entered the room, his heckles raising a hiss pulling from him at their abrupt entrance before relief flooded him at the sight of Alastor in Angel’s arms.

“Good thing the barrier kept him in.”

Charlie spoke softly her worried gaze on the Radio Demon as Angel set him down on a bed pushed closer to Husk’s to give more room. Husk’s paw moved, then brushing the thumb claw along his forehead moving the mussed hair.

“I’m going to fucking kill him.”

Husk groused out the words as he watched Alastor, so weak he couldn’t even run away without exhaustion. Angel stared at Husk ready to move between him and the deer only to notice that tears had welled into Husk’s eyes. He had been worried however he didn’t have the dexterity to go searching not without the heavy blanket draped in an exact way. There wasn’t even a way for the blanket to be pinned into place. His tail would be kept as rigid as possible to further aid in balance. Settling back as he leaned back onto the extra pillows on his bed with an exhausted sigh Angel taking a seat beside the chimera.

Husk pressed himself to the spider curling around his waist ears folding back while Angel’s hand came to rest on his head. Charlie watched this before looking to Alastor. He had been a faint flicker before, having always been easily located from his frequencies and brash personality, now he was missing, barely more prominent than the average sinner. Her breath caught then, as her mind stuck on those words. The Radio Demon as weak as a sinner, someone who dropped into hell with no power. Her gaze moved to Angel and Husk then her eyes narrowing due to her thoughts. 

“Hey Husk, Angel. Let me know when he wakes.”

Angel nodded his head while she made her way from the room while Niffy entered her gaze once more watching Alastor this time in the white sheets. Her gaze flicked back to Husk and Angel a small smile on her features as she darted closer.

“Husk, I’m going to go get Alastor a proper meal, do you know what he wants?”   
“There’s a guy on the east side out by the swamps who he’s had his eye on for a while.”

Niffty nodded her head along as she made her way out of the room. Angel sighed his hand moving to once more scratch at Husk’s nape. It was tense and neither were in the mood for speaking. They didn’t even know what Charlie wanted to say to Alastor only that she had lost that innocent look on her features.

“Is Niffty going to kill that guy?”  
“Probably.”

It was entirely half hearted. It took work on Angel’s part to move away from Husk the feline chimera not wanting to let go of the spider. Alastor was adjusted and tucked under the covered Angel pausing long enough to clear the tear tracks from his face. Once that was done Angel settled again on the same bed as Husk the chimera snuggling close once more face pressed to Angel’s stomach. Fingers fussed and soothed with the fur along Husk’s back eyes closing at the relaxation it brought. Husk and Angel slowly drifted as time passed, relaxing and letting their worry and tension fade from their bodies for the time being. The sky was darkening again when Alastor woke up again. Eyes blinked open the iris’ dull as he pushed himself upright struggling with the simple motion.

“Alastor, lay the fuck back down.” 

Husk’s voice caused the deer to flinch his gaze drifting towards Husk and Angel while he settled back the simple move causing exhaustion clinging to him again. Husk growled low in his throat from his spot. Angel rested on the new pillows and blankets lounging while Husk rested across his belly head resting in a way that allowed him to easily watch Alastor a single thick blanket draped over his shoulders. Angel’s hand rested on his nape fingers scratching at the fur there while two more typed away rapidly on his phone, eyes moving to only briefly watch the two.

“Al, Charlie’s coming to talk ta ya, Niffty’s also almost done with dinner.”

Alastor cleared his throat lightly at this before finally replying.

“I’d rather not.”

The words came out filled with sharp static and feedback. Fingers moved then to press to Alastor’s throat as Husk tensed with the noise raising himself to watch Alastor as Angel blinked before moving with an apologetic look to Husk as Angel slid over to watch Alastor. The spider’s hands came to take Alastor’s from his throat before gently pressing his own to the throat gentle fingers brushing along the skin there.

“It’s okay Al, just let me get a better look.”

The demon seemed to relent then the tension fading as his head tipped back, eyes closing as the fingers pressed just a little harder before moving up to cup the other’s face.

“Don’t think it’s your throat Smiles.” 

The concerned look on Alastor’s face at the words came with him attempting to sit up again only for Angel to press a hand to his shoulder. The glare sent his way was interrupted by Charlie clearing her throat. Alastor’s gaze snapped to the princess of hell as she took a light breath. 

“Alastor, I know you want things back to normal already, however you are so weakened now I can’t tell you apart from another sinner.”

Alastor stared at the princess as her hands moved while she spoke, she really was just a bundle of energy. Suddenly she darted forward into his space pushing Angel back by sheer intimidation a snarl erupting from her as her horns erupted from her head pulsing with the power she held.

“If you set back your healing one more time I will chain you to a bed until you are well enough to break out of them.” 

The room was dead quite as Alastor only nodded softly shrinking back into the covers on the bed. Husk and Angel both stared as Charlie righted herself grinning happily as she made her way to the door.

“Okay I’ll go help Niffty bring dinner here see you again shortly.”

She bounced from the room as Angel gave a whistle when the door closed Husk shifting as he sat more upright, eyes wide while Angel plopped onto his bed.

“I didn’t think anything Charlie did would ever arouse me.”

Angel’s and Alastor’s eyes snapped to Husk as he offered a weak shrug. Angel found a sudden bout of laughter bubble from him as Husk stared at the white and pink spider. Alastor had a small genuine smile on his features though it quickly spread into a false grin the moment his gaze drifted to Husk though it was all hidden by a blanket. The moment the door opened with Niffty pushing a service trolley into the room caused Alastor to sit upright with an energy that he hadn’t had the entire time. Charlie followed after seemingly back to her happy go lucky self as she looked to the two carts. 

“I don’t see why you made so much for them.”  
“Most of it is for Alastor.” 

Charlie raised a brow wondering what Niffty wasn’t sharing as the diminutive girl rushed around to Alastor. 

“I went to the new shop Husk told me about, I hope you enjoy the meat from there.”

Alastor only gave a nod of his head as he swallowed the pooling saliva from his mouth. He understood what Nifty was telling him his gaze pointedly fixed on the cart. 

“Thank you my darling.” 

Husk snorted at this as Niffty lifted the first cloche revealing a plate of raw meat still bleeding but nicely carved. Charlie gagged at it while Angel frowned and looked away, Husk watched more with interest wondering how Alastor would respond. He reached forward, arm struggling before plucking up the first piece and quickly shoving it into his mouth. It was barely chewed while Husk adjusted himself to slide into the short gap between the two beds before staggering and barely keeping his balance. His one paw shot out taking a firm hold on Alastor’s wrist when he reached for the second. 

“Slow down, it’s richer then you have been eating for a week.”

Alastor’s grin was stretched wide as Husk settled beside him plucking up another piece to feed Alastor. Husk waved for the rest of the food to be distributed as he slowly fed Alastor like it wasn’t raw meat. When the first pile was cleared Husk went to raise the second though Alastor’s hand stopped him. 

“You need to eat.”

Static still filled the words but at least it no longer grated on anyone's ears. Husk chuckled softly as he pointed to his own food, mostly eaten before waving to Angel who had more than enough hands to feed himself and Husk. The spider currently held a plate close to his mouth raising a brow while he shoveled more food into his mouth. Alastor found a laugh bubbling in his chest though it died quickly when the next chunk of meat was offered to him by Husk. The cat and spider finished their meals well before Alastor, though if they had let him eat at his usual pace he would have cleared it all well before them. Husk stretched it out to keep the deer from gorging himself. Alastor had eventually during this process just leaned against Husk, mouth opening as he slowly began to chew the meat before swallowing.

Husk held out the last chunk of meat Alastor yawning wide as he did, eyes having a slight glow again before taking the chunk of meat chewing it slowly Husk’s arms wound tightly around Alastor’s waist adjusting the deer into the chimera’s lap. Husk nuzzled down between the deer’s ears while Angel closed the last cloche again watching the two, both exhausted from the meal and relaxing against each other. It was how he was used to seeing the two of them.

“Can’t wait for the two of ya to get out of this place so we can cuddle properly.” 

Angel didn’t see Alastor tense at the words, the relaxation vanishing before it came again when Husk shifted to lap at an ear; once more starting a slow stuttering purr gripping Alastor closer to his body.

“We’ll get there, just don’t go to heaven again any time soon.” 

Angel nodded his head stretching out as he tucked both Husk and Alastor into the bed. Using a gentle push to get them laying down again Alastor adjusted to coil around Husk when they settled the single arm tight around the thin waist.

“Good night for now, try not to wake screaming again.”

Angel winked before flicking off the light to the room. Alastor protested softly, his ears flicking back as he relaxed into the embrace before his face moved to nuzzle into Husk’s chin. Eyes closing while that paw moved from the deer’s waist up to his hair claws scratching into the shorter hair at the back of Alastor’s head before moving up into the longer strands of hair. 

“You are not at fault, you barely handle easier emotions.”

Alastor made a noise at this as Husk shifted wishing he could pull Alastor closer without moving his hand from the other’s hair.

“You did your best, I did mine, we both will recover, Angel is still here with us.”

Husk knew the damage was done, Alastor wouldn’t trust himself for a while, still ready to lash out at a world that had taken something so precious to him away. Husk wanted to be able to reassure Alastor, to let him know that he had those around him who would fight the world with him and he didn’t need to fight alone. Husk’s ears flicked when a soft sigh passed from Alastor while he snuggled closer to Husk. Sleep was a good idea, a soft purr slowly passing from him while he drifted to his own slumber.

As the days of recovery started blending together into boredom for Alastor. Even when he was finally freed from the infirmary free to roam the hotel he seems to bore easily. The kitchen became his most common location as he cooked and ate almost constantly lashing out at anyone who made a remark on it. Husk had spent two of those weeks re-growing his arm, his wings small and sort of like fluffy useless add ons. Husk only stared as Alastor paced the front door of the hotel, able to open it but not pass through with the barrier holding him in the building. Claws cracked when the deer's fist cracked into it, the barrier not even shuddering. He needed a fresh victim or more power if he wanted to break through. Claws ran across it while he stood there eyes closed pulling from that rapidly dwindling well of power.

It pulsed out into the. Barrier echoing out in a destructive coil though it simply reconstituted itself with a shimmer. Alastor's claws ran down it again, eyes dull from the grandiose use of power. A spin on his heel as he made his way to a couch only to collapse onto it.

This began recurring daily as Alastor grew tired of being caged. Yet he was with no way of breaking out of the gilded cage he was currently in. Alastor snuggled at least, even if he spent most nights gone from either Husk's or Angel's bedroom. Husk could see the mounting frustration in the demon who spent the days cooking and nights pacing the front door. If it was at his own weakness at being unable to break the barrier or the fact he still looked at Husk like he didn't deserve him, no one was sure. 

Husk sighed as he cleaned the glasses Angel was sitting at the bar sipping at the drink he had before him, a Shirley Temple as he wasn’t in the mood for anything with an actual alcohol content. Angel’s gaze did eventually drift to Alastor, spread along the majority of a couch a thick leather bound tome in his lap, edges worn and tattered the pages long yellowed and appearing brittle to the touch though Alastor turned them just fine. 

“You two fighting again?”

Husk only shook his head watching Alastor as well his neutral expression slowly morphing into a scowl as he watched Alastor rapidly turn through several pages as if looking for something in the pages. A look to the glass in hand as he set it down and began to mix together an old fashion. Angel watched Husk move as he added the bitters then plucked up an orange wheel that he dipped in alcohol before setting it on fire and extinguishing it. This was used to garnish the glass as Husk nodded his head tail flicking back and forth constantly. Stepping out from behind the bar as Husk made his way across the room stopping by Alastor. The deer’s ears curved to move towards Husk, Alastor’s gaze followed his ears, fingers pausing on the dark brown ink on the page under his gloved hands. A single motion for Alastor to sit up as Husk watched expectantly tail flicking back and forth.

Alastor blinked before closing the book after tucking a bundled of dried mint into the pages. Moving to sit up, Alastor let the book vanish into the shadows, once Husk settled Alastor leaned back against the Chimera eyes closing as he relaxed comfortably against him, a single arm winding around his waist while the drink was offered. It was taken, ears perking up as Alastor let his gaze drift to Husk as he took a sip of the drink before taking the orange wheel and eating it.

“Talk at me.”

Alastor froze at the words teeth clicking as he bit harder onto the chunk of orange. A sputter as he coughed heavily, husk's claws lightly patting his side. The cough settled as Alastor stared at Husk shifting to better view the feline chimera. Angel Dust made his way across the lobby then, having drained the last of his drink. Clearing off the last few dropped on his lips the spider draped himself across the remainder of the couch before snuggling up to Alastor’s free side pinning the deer between himself and Husk. Alastor tensed at the touch before relaxing again until a shudder ran down his spine when one of Angel’s hands tangled into his hair. Another joined Husk’s around his waist further trapping him. 

“I shouldn’t be this weak still,” A hand waved before fingers laced together to stop the limb from flailing as Alastor took another sip from his drink head tipping into the fingers that had moved up towards his ears, “I shouldn’t be struggling this much.”

Husk hummed as he watched Alastor as he finished the drink before letting the glass tap against Husk’s leg. Eyes closed as he gave a soft noise when those fingers finally reached his ear. One did flick initially at the touch before it relaxed entirely into the touch.

“Maybe you need quality not quantity?”

Alastor shifted his gaze sweeping to Angel while the spider’s head came to rest on the deer's shoulder, eyes watching him with a sort of relaxed but affectionate gaze. 

“If the quantity isn’t doing it, maybe you need higher quality.”

Alastor blinked his ear flicking into the hand petting it, before Husk hummed his head tipping in thought of who he could possibly take, even a lesser overlord would give him trouble. 

“That kinda makes sense, Niffty can get you sinner, maybe you need, Overlord, or better?”

Alastor blinked as his head tipped to the door. The outside just beyond his reach, the barrier stubborn beyond belief. He had been looking up to see if there was a spell he could use in one of those tomes of his. Relics from overlords he had felled during his initial rampage in hell when he had been making his mark in hell. 

“And how exactly does that get accomplished, I am stuck and you two are not taking on an overlord for me.”

Alastor’s hand wormed its way to Husk’s back playing with those small wings barely big enough to even provide balance. Fingers scratched and fussed with the fur between them. Alastor’s eyes drifted closed while he adjusted himself just enough to comfortably settle his head against Husk’s shoulder.

“We wouldn’t need to, we got the princess here wanting to help people.” 

Husk adjusted so he could pin Alastor’s hand against the couch to stop the hand from moving between his wings. Angel’s mouth pressed then to Alastor’s neck before he gave a nibble running his fangs along the skin there threatening with more damage but never moving further. Arms tightened around his waist though Alastor’s gaze was fixed on Husk the entire time unaware of the spider’s wandering hands and closer press.

“We could ask her, ya could then try a nibble without having to worry about being stabbed by her over protective girlfriend, even I noticed how ya watch her sometimes.”

Alastor hid his face in Husk’s chest fur at the words, a groan passing from him as he adjusted enough to create more space between himself and Angel though the spider followed all the same. The glass in hand was set on the ground Alastor’s fingers tracing the rim of the glass. The feline chimera chuckled the sound rumbling through Alastor’s form.

“We can ask Charlie for you, for now just shut up and let us snuggle you.”  
“Ask me what?”

The burst of radio static at the sudden question caused Husk and Angel to wince while Alastor’s eyes flicked to the radio dials. Limbs flailing as he attempted to extract himself form his place, his shadow jumping from the second dimensional plane to the third antlers wide body bristling to scare Charlie away.

“Fuck, ow ow ow.” 

Husk jerked upright from his lounged position, Alastor’s claws digging into the space between his wings, the arm was pulled free as the cat flopped back gasping for breath from the sudden sharp onslaught of pain, Alastor squirmed in Angel’s grasp four arms holding the deer to his chest, soft words murmured to calm him down. The shadow collapsed first, Alastor slumping in Angel’s grasp before he was let down to drape across Husk. Alastor didn’t remain there as he pressed himself closer squeezing his body between Husk and the couch as much as he could. Angel followed after coming to rest over Alastor effectively hiding him away from sight. The duotone red trapped in a solid state static rushing over them with the hiss of pure static passing from the deer. Angel breathed a sigh at this gaze looking at Charlie in an accusatory fashion, one of Husk’s claws moved then to run through that red hair before scratching lightly around the base of the nub of an antler atop the deer's head. Another part that was slow to regrow and a common point of Alastor’s unrest.

“Can ya give Alastor a nibble of you?”

Charlie for her part did look sheepish for having spooked Alastor, Angel watching Alastor while a single hand rubbed his back the spine while still prominent wasn’t clearly visible, those red eyes were dull from the scramble. The question slowly mulled through Charlie’s mind. Alastor was looking more lively, his thin form finally looking thin and not starved, on the brink of collapsing. His ear flicked when their eyes met her head tipping as her hands tugged on the bottom of her coat.

“What would that even do?”

Charlie was bouncing lightly, ecstatic in watching Alastor simply give into the affection being showered onto him by both Husk and Angel. For his part in this the glare being sent her way would have killed her if looks could kill. Husk only gave a chuckle his golden gaze fixed onto Charlie the free paw waving through the air as if to illustrate a point.

“You are the princess of hell, only your mom and dad really challenge you in sheer power, why do you think Al is so keen on getting a deal with you in his favor,” Alastor made to protest this Husk only changing to the other antler causing him to melt once more, “So, you would be like ambrosia from Greek mythology to most demons, temporary strength beyond their means, in Alastor’s case it would likely be enough to heal the last of the damage done by him rampaging.”

Charlie watched the three, Alastor pressed between Husk and Angel mostly hidden from view by the two other demons, the couch hiding the rest of the body away from view. Alastor was still acting more like the prey animal his form took in hell. It hurt Charlie seeing the usually bold demon so easily spooked, and quick to flee. She didn’t regret trapping him in the hotel wondering how easily another demon would overpower and possibly kill the Radio Demon.

“So I just need to let him take a bite?”

Charlie asked as Vaggie entered the room a thick stack of papers in her hand as she flicked through obviously searching for Charlie to ask questions. The last part of the sentence was all she heard her single eye blinking.

“Who’s taking a bite?”

Charlie’s gaze drifted to Vaggie, her smile bright as the hiss of static started to creep out though a soft shushing noise from Husk seemed to settle the demon though he did squirm for a little while longer until two of Angel’s arms wound around him. Charlie’s fingers snapped then before pointing to Alastor hidden as he was before darting over to wrap Vaggie in a hug obviously excited. 

“Apparently I can help Alastor if I let him take a bite, might make him less mopey too.”

Vaggie raised a brow at the description of a small quirk of her lip the only reaction to it though it swiftly vanished. Her single eye taking in the mostly hidden deer, his bright red obvious between Angel’s white and Husk’s dark grey. His ears curled and quirked towards Vaggie and Charlie though to better listen, minute movements that Vaggie had learned to look for to gauge his interest in anything Charlie pitched to him. 

“Hun, I don’t feel comfortable with him sinking his teeth into you.”

Charlie paused then putting space between herself and Vaggie, her gaze drifting back over to watch Alastor, those eyes starting to glow again though they slid shut. A sudden shiver ran down her spine at the thought of those teeth digging into her skin, she had seen what they do to a body, easily tearing away at flesh be it real or synthetic.

“Yeah, that sounds bad.”  
“I mean I could carve a chunk off.” 

Three eyes snapped to Angel Dust as he pushed himself slightly more upright much to Alastor’s protest.

“What?”

Vaggie’s question carried the weight of it as Angel shifted suddenly nervous as his gaze drifted to Alastor and Husk, one dozing the other’s goldeneyes fixed on him though the pupils were wide showing how relaxed he currently was. Angel pulled his arms free from Alastor, ears twitching in complaint. Angel moved, pressing a quick kiss to one before fully sitting up on the small portion of the couch not occupied. 

“I know how to carve meat, pops made sure that I knew that much, liked me doin’ it ta caused I had the neatest carves during torture.”

The look of horror on Charlie’s face made Angel want to shrink, Vaggie herself looked disappointed. Alastor shifted then eyes opening again half lidded while a hand searched for the back of Angel’s neck to scratch lightly under the choker offering comfort.

“You don’t have to worry about him making an error, Angel is very precise, I have had him help me butcher sinners a few times.”

Charlie and Vaggie gave Alastor an exasperated look at this though Angel preened from the small amount of praise. 

“Plus doesn’t the infirmary have a topical anesthetic that would make sure she didn’t feel it until after the area has healed?” 

Husk spoke his claws moving to Alastor’s nape, the deer shifting to nuzzle into Husk’s neck. Charlie hummed rocking back and forth, thinking on the information being thrown around while Vaggie stared worry rising and the urge to run Alastor through also rising. It wouldn’t help though. 

“This will help him right?” 

When Charlie asked the question Vaggie’s eye snapped to the princess' concern clear on her features while Husk nodded his head, claws scraping through the short hairs at the back of Alastor’s head. Angel stood with a stretch earning a light glare from Alastor though Angel only reached out tapping his finger against Alastor’s nose.

“Come on toots, let's go get Allie a snack.”

Angel made his way from the room humming lightly as he did, Charlie following after already running through questions at several miles per minute Vaggie glared at Alastor before making her way after Charlie and Angel if only to make sure that Charlie would be fine.

“You didn’t have too.” 

Husk chuckled as he looked to Alastor still pressed to him as he was a faint tremble over his form. Really he was struggling not to bound after the three who had left just so he didn’t have to wait for the meal that would be presented. Husk knew that Alastor wanted a bite of Charlie, ever since he had caught that flu all those years ago while the hotel was still new. Charlie really was far too trusting of Alastor, not willing to exert her power over him, allowing him to slowly rip the building into his control board by board.

“Nah, you need the boost, I’ll even tuck you into bed to sleep.”

Alastor snorted at this pulling himself from the couch shoulders rolling as he stretched out back popping lightly. A step forward was arrested by Husk’s arm wrapping around his waist tugging the deer into his lap. Alastor squeaked at the tug, his eyes narrowing in a glare as he settled in Husk’s lap, his head turning to watch the chimera while his face buried itself into Alastor’s neck.

“Let me hold you until they return.”

Alastor huffed as claws laced with fingers, tipped his head back basking in the warmth of it all. The easy affection would stop once he could move again. While he made sure he was still feared by the general population of hell, after all it had been close to a month since his rampage. When his antlers were back, not slow growing and itchy, when he could easily move between the shadows and have his shadow catch and hold things again. Even now his shadow could only make motions, not cling to him like it was used to, bringing it even into the third dimension was exhausting. All that could wait for now, Husk’s arm wound tight around his waist, the other hand laced with his pressed to the area over his heart, the soft purring rumbling through his chest, Husk’s face nuzzling into his neck occasionally.

For just a moment he could forget all of this had been because he hadn’t wanted to feel. Those claws laced with his gave a squeeze before Alastor tensed. Husk’s eyes slid open, watching what he could Alastor’s gaze pointed towards the exit of the lobby deeper into the hotel. 

“I take it, Angel started carving her?” 

Alastor nodded his body turning to try and make his way to the infirmary only for Husk’s grip to tighten on his waist. Alastor turned then to protest the restraining arm his mouth opened to form the words, all of them lost as Husk tugged him into a kiss. A soft noise passed from Alastor ears standing slightly straighter while Husk pulled away, paw coming up to caress his face.

"Focus on me and only me."

It was both a plea and an order and had left Alastor completely still. Those thoughts shot forward then, how he didn’t deserve Husk, his infinitely patient self, didn’t deserve to be held close, the affection. His mouth opened to speak the words, words the one thing he was never at a loss for always knowing what to say, how to make it hurt, how to make the recipient relax. The mouth snapped shut a whine passing from him and ears folded back.

"Words Alastor." 

Another whine as Alastor shifted his gaze dropping to Husk’s chest. Missing the wings that usually sat in the peripherals of his vision when he sat in Husk’s laps. They would be hiding him from sight at this time while he was in an emotional upheaval. Disgust rolled in his stomach again his mouth opened to speak against this Husk’s claws moving to close it again.

“You are not allowed to say anything that is about you not being allowed this.” 

A claw waved at them as Husk pulled Alastor closer by his waist, keeping his arm firm when Alastor pushed back trying to get more space between himself and Husk. 

“Husker, I hurt you.” 

Husk snorted as he shifted claws running into those red locks scratching as the base of an ear. 

“Not the first time Al, and definitely not the last.”

The ears darted up at his mouth opening to protest that he didn’t want to hurt Husk, didn’t want to hurt any of those who he cared about, even if he refused to admit it. However the words died on his tongue before his mouth even opened to speak to them, his gaze snapping to the doorway so quickly the bones cracked. Husk’s second arm joined the first holding Alastor tightly against his torso, Alastor’s hands resting on Husk’s shoulders. Angel sauntered into the room holding a plate humming lightly as he did.

“I convinced Charlie not to come back out, good thing too looks like ya are restraining him with all ya might.”

Angel chuckled as he settled on the couch beside the two as Alastor squirmed watching the small pile of thinly sliced meat. 

“It ain't much but should be more than enough considering it came from Charlie.”

Alastor shifted as Angel took up a chunk holding up a finger before offering it to Alastor. The deer watched it, eyes glowing solid red while Husk rubbed his thumb claw along Alastor's side. Alastor moved forward then teeth snapping around the meat almost grazing Angel’s fingers before pulling it away. The morsel was then taken into his mouth without hands and swallowed whole. Angel stared as Alastor sat there waiting and watching the plate with a hungry gaze.

“Angel, don’t tease him.”

Husk spoke as Angel nodded along dumbly. The next piece was fed while Angel found himself shifting suddenly uncomfortable. With the last morsel fed the plate empty except for a small pool of blood. Alastor for how scant the meal felt stuffed, far more full then any single meal of that size had done before. Heaven knows even some of the larger meals hadn’t filled him so. Alastor came to rest against Husk then chest pressed to chest eyes closed before opening as a yawn passed form him. Angel stared at this before glancing at the empty plate before darting upright.

“I’ll go take care of the plate.” 

Angel dashed out of the room as Alastor’s eyes opened again, his head lifting just a portion, those arms around his waist once more soft and relaxed, his gaze drifted to Husk confusion clear on his features, a soft kiss pressed to his forehead.

“I’ll talk to him, let’s get you into bed.” 

Husk spoke claws running up and down Alastor’s back, those ears flicking into Husk’s jaw before those hands disappeared from around him. A shift as Alastor finally slid from Husk’s lap a stumble before Husk stood to steady him Alastor leaning against the feline for a moment nibbling on one of Husk’s ears. This could be repaired. Alastor just needed to get back to his usual self first, then they could iron out the wrinkles, hopefully it wouldn’t take years and decades of time for everything to shift favorably. Husk didn’t even notice that they had reached Alastor’s rooms so caught in his thoughts until he felt the covered fluffing up around him Alastor having dragged him into the bed. 

Alastor shifted and nuzzled into Husk’s neck curling around the chimera as Husk’s arm wound around his waist pulling him closer to his body before claws gently brushed though bangs from Alastor’s face. Dull, exhausted eyes watching him as Husk shifted nuzzling into the top of Alastor head almost jabbing himself in the eye with a fully grown antler. Those eyes closed again as Alastor yawned softly again.

“You want me to stay?”

Alastor gave a nod of his head, fingers moving to grip the fur on Husk’s chest as those eyes closed the soft static slowly tuning to a barely audible classical piece. 

“Until I fall asleep if you are busy.” 

The words were so softly spoken that Husk only chuckled. Paw moved to pet Alastor while Husk made himself comfortable. Those tiny wings fluttering and adjusting to try and wrap around Alastor. The deer heard this movement, eyes opening to watch the wings that same disgust rolling in his stomach. He really didn't deserve Husk, or Angel Dust really. Maybe he just needed time. Time to forgive himself, to let the last of the event fade from his memory. 

"Don't ever leave me Husk."

The cat blinked in surprise, his expression going soft. 

"Nothing can stop me from returning to you." 

Alastor let it warm his chest. To soothe his heart ache, maybe it was fine to allow himself to be smothered and held, allowed in private with two people who he could relinquish control to freely. For now he was content to just bask in it, hidden away from the world. The door opened again the noise of it barely breaking the quiet before Angel slid into the room. His gaze flicked to watch Husk with Alastor cuddle up to him a few steps to reach the bed and then a few seconds more to cuddle up to the deer’s other side. A shift as Alastor moved then arm winding around Angel’s neck and tugging him close legs moving to tug Angel closer. A soft sigh of relief and contentment over having them both there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and see what I am vaguely up to at my twitter Sheepsies_Maki


End file.
